


Ох уж это искусство!

by Lodowiec



Series: My translations [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: Несмотря на всеобщее неодобрение тактики искусства, за Трауна есть кому заступиться. Но не всегда...
Relationships: Karyn Faro & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn & Ar'alani, Thrawn & Ba'kif, Thrawn & Che'ri, Thrawn & Thalias, Thrawn & Ufsa'mak'ro, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Eli Vanto
Series: My translations [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751749
Kudos: 6





	1. Ше’ри́

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Someone Defended Thrawn's "Art Thing"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285836) by [draculard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard). 



> Оригинальное название "5 Times Someone Defended Thrawn's "Art Thing".
> 
> Разрешение автора на перевод получено.
> 
> Спойлеры к книге "Thrawn Ascendancy: Chaos Rising".

Ше’ри́, всё ещё прислонившись к штурвалу, ждала, пока чёрные точки перед глазами исчезнут, когда услышала речь находящегося поблизости флотского офицера.

\- …слышал, что в Тахариме ему сделали выговор за то, что он в свободное время посещал курсы истории искусств в университете, - сказал старший лейтенант Креск. Он проверил курс на дисплее перед собой и негромко фыркнул. Офицерша рядом с ним с бескомпромиссной улыбкой на губах покачала головой, и это _совсем не понравилось_ Ше’ри́.

\- Что может быть бесполезнее, капитана с учёной степенью по истории искусств, - сказала она.

Капитан? Ше’ри́ вытянула шею, чтобы посмотреть на Талиас, которая стояла поодаль, плотно сжав губы и делая вид, что не слышит. Неужели они говорили о Трауне? Если да, то её мамушка, разумеется, сказала бы что-нибудь в его защиту. Мышца на её щеке дрожала, выдавая явное раздражение, но Талиас просто стояла там, не решаясь осадить их.

Ше’ри́ снова посмотрела на флотского офицера. Наверное, Талиас нельзя было вступать в разговор. Наверное, ей, как опекуну, запрещено было общаться с командой на мостике. Или, наверное, была иная причина, более глубокая; ни один из других опекунов Ше’ри́ не принадлежал к одной из Девяти Правящих семей, но Талиас относилась к семье Митт - как и Траун - и Ше’ри́ заметила ещё во время своего самого первого полёта, что офицеры из одной Правящей семьи всегда подчёркнуто формально общались друг с другом, не так, как с другими. Как будто им приходилось притворяться, что они ненавидят друг друга, чтобы другие офицеры не обвинили их в кумовстве.

\- Серьёзно, есть причина, по которой в Тахариме не проводятся занятия по искусству, - сказал Креск.

\- Интересно, какие занятия он прогулял, чтобы пойти туда, - вторила ему офицерша.

\- Военный устав, разумеется, - подхватил Креск.

\- Политологию, - вставила офицерша.

\- Тактику, - сказал Креск. - Ты слышала историю, как он одолел пиратов из Малого Космоса?

И как только он раскрыл рот, чтобы пополнить список очередным оскорблением, Ше’ри́ повернулась к ним и спросила:

\- Это вы о старшем капитане Трауне?

Офицеры замолчали, их лица будто окаменели. И не только они - повсюду на мостике воцарилась тишина, словно все они украдкой подслушивали и насмехались. Ше’ри́ уставилась на Креска, ожидая, что тот ответит, но после продолжительной паузы он просто перевел взгляд через её плечо и сказал:

\- Опекун, думаю, нашему небоходу нужен отдых.

Страх и гнев закипали внутри Ше’ри́, заставляя желудок сжаться. Она напряглась, ожидая, что Талиас поддержит её, но Талиас промолчала. Но рано или поздно нечто подобное всё равно бы случилось, и Ше’ри́ поспешила добавить:

\- Потому что старший капитан Траун - самый-самый умный здесь. Наверное, он не объясняет вам что-то про искусство, потому что знает, что вы слишком глупые, чтобы понять.

Она почувствовала, как Талиас позади напряглась; когда рука опекуна легла на плечо, Ше’ри́ сбросила их, наслаждаясь выражением лица Креска, превратившимся в одеревеневшую маску.

\- И он не только умнее вас, - сказала она. - Он лучше вас. Он подарил мне целых две коробки с фломастерами. С блёстками и с металлическим отливом. Он единственный из вас из всех - настоящий капитан.

Рука Талиас снова сжала плечо, на этот раз достаточно сильно, чтобы Ше’ри́ поняла предупреждение. Она резко отвернулась от Креска, не желая, чтобы тот видел, как её щёки вспыхнули. Она надеялась, что Талиас не почувствует, как её затрясло; она никогда раньше не заговаривала с офицером на мостике.

\- Пойдём, Ше’ри́, - пробормотала Талиас, уводя её от штурвала к двери мостика. Ше’ри́ без капризов позволила вывести себя. Она слышала, как офицеры снова начали переговариваться, некоторые из них открыто недоумевали, что это нашло на небохода, другие вернулись к разговорам, прерванным ею ранее.

На выходе Ше’ри́ чуть не наскочила на другого офицера. Надувшись и не желая извиняться, она посторонилась, взглянула вверх и увидела, что сверху вниз на нее смотрит Траун, собственной персоной. На его лице застыло беспристрастное выражение, но если он ждал прямо за дверью, сообразила Ше’ри́, чувствуя прилив огорчения, то должно быть, слышал всё.

\- Капитан, - сказала Талиас, сжав руку Ше’ри́.

\- Опекун, - ответил Траун, но его взгляд был прикован к Ше’ри́. Спустя длительную паузу его губы дернулись в подобии улыбки, и он наклонился. Заговорщицким шепотом он произнёс: - Спасибо, Ше’ри́. Дай мне знать, если у тебя закончатся фломастеры.

Глаза Ше’ри́ расширились.

\- Вы дадите мне ещё?

\- Я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы офицер снабжения немедленно включил их в заявку, - сказал Траун.


	2. Ба'киф

\- Вы не одобряете, - сказал старший капитан Траун.

Адъютант ответил не сразу; он знал, что, если подождет немного, прежде чем оторвать взгляд от экрана квестиса, это сделает хорошо отработанную гримасу презрения на его лице гораздо более отчетливой. Прежде чем ответить, он внимательно посмотрел на заживающие царапины на шее у Трауна.

\- Не мне осуждать прихоти генерала, - сказал адъютант, сделав акцент на слове _прихоти_. Глупец, стоящий перед ним, казалось, не заметил этого; его взгляд упёрся в закрытую дверь кабинета генерала Ба'кифа, но выражение лица не изменилось.

\- Каждый офицер имеет право на осуждение, - мягко сказал он, - до тех пор, пока он быстро и безукоризненно выполняет все законные приказы.

Глаз адъютанта задергался. _Траун_ собирался читать ему нотации о законных приказах? _Траун?!_

«Некоторые чиссы, - подумал адъютант, стараясь не выдавать своего раздражения. – Такие дерзкие. Наглые».

Он постарался подавить эмоции, уткнувшись носом в экран квестиса и делая вид, что занят. Траун, будь у него хотя бы половина мозга, почувствовал бы напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, и у него хватило бы ума не нарушать тишину.

Но, очевидно, у Трауна не было даже половины мозга.

\- Почему вы не одобряете? - тем же вежливым тоном спросил он. Как будто его, адъютанта, могла обмануть эта любезность; ведь он знал, когда над ним насмехаются. Разозлившись, он зыркнул на Трауна и не сдержался:

\- Я не одобряю, старший капитан, потому что вы, зациклившись на искусстве, в последнее время ползёте по карьерной лестнице всё медленнее и медленнее. С каждым новым шансом, который даёт вам генерал Ба'киф, вы всё больше выставляете его и самого себя дураками. Я не вижу причин, по которым с этой миссией будет как-то иначе.

Траун лишь деликатно поднял бровь.

\- У меня сложилось впечатление, что эта миссия заключается в изучении останков корабля беженцев, - сказал он.

Адъютант уткнулся в экран квестиса, прикусил язык и покачал головой.

\- Сами беженцы уничтожены, как и их навигационные журналы, - начал объяснять Траун. - Таким образом, единственный способ выяснить, где находится их родной мир - провести детальный анализ конструкции корабля, одежды, мебели и посуды, а также произведений искусства, которые могут быть там…

\- И что, помог вам анализ искусства с лайоаоинцами? - спросил адъютант, голос звучал на удивление спокойно. Он указал на оцарапанное горло Трауна и увидел, как напряжены в том месте мышцы. – А с вагаари? Или с инородцами из Малого Космоса?

Траун отвернулся, пряча взгляд от адъютанта. Наконец-то, наконец-то! Похоже, он предпочёл заткнуться.

«Как тому и следует быть», - подумал адъютант. Можно было бы подумать, что его высокомерие хоть немного поуменьшится после того, как из-за него погиб его же брат, но...

\- Старший капитан Траун? – раздался позади мягкий голос.

Адъютант подпрыгнул и, взглянув вверх, увидел генерала Ба'кифа, застывшего в дверном проёме своего кабинета. Траун поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Ба'кифом; выражение его лица вновь стало нейтральным.

\- Минуту, пожалуйста, - сказал Ба'киф, жестом указав, чтобы Траун остался сидеть.

Затем он повернулся к вытаращившему глаза адъютанту.

\- Такое поведение недопустимо для _любого_ представителя флота обороны и экспансии, - сказал генерал Ба'киф, его голос звучал намного резче и холоднее, чем адъютант когда-либо слышал. - Старший капитан Траун доказывал свои способности столько раз, что вам и не сосчитать; ему определенно нет нужды отчитываться перед _вами_.

Адъютант моргнул, разинул рот и сообразил, что оправдания бесполезны.

\- Возвращайтесь к работе, - бросил Ба'киф, когда тот снова закрыл рот. Выражение отвращения, мимолётное, но отчётливое, отразилось на лице генерала, прежде чем он взял себя в руки. Отвернувшись от адъютанта, он хмуро кивнул Трауну.

\- Входите, старший капитан, - сказал он. - Нам есть что обсудить.


	3. Талиас

\- Ты шутишь, - ровным голосом произнес лейтенант.

Интендант вёл себя более сдержанно, но Талиас слышала в его голосе насмешливые нотки.

\- И не думал. Точно такие же парадные мантии носят университетские магистры искусств на Ксилле.

Лейтенант усмехнулся и покачал головой.

\- Я слышал, что он пробрался туда под видом мастера искусств Сворно, но подумал, что это всего лишь мелкие сплетни.

\- Только не в отношении Трауна, - сказал интендант. – Он сам даёт нам почву для сплетен, даже придумывать ничего не надо.

Талиас тихо сидела за своим столиком на камбузе, на её лице отражалась смесь стыда и гнева. Отчасти она могла согласиться с сидевшими напротив офицерами лишь в том, что Траун отвратительно сыграл роль мастера искусств Сворно. В отличие от них, однако, она видела, как отлично это сработало: как легко он манипулировал Квилори и высмеивал Юива.

\- Очередной повод выпендриться знанием искусства, - пренебрежительно бросил лейтенант, отхлебнув глоток кафа.

\- Позор-то какой, - проворчал интендант. – Одно дело – увлечение, но для него это искусство - как навязчивая идея. Помнишь инородцев из Малого Космоса? Контрабандистов?

Талиас напрягла слух. Она слышала, как другие офицеры вскользь упоминали людей, всегда переглядываясь многозначительными взглядами и периодически закатывая глаза, но ей так и не удалось ничего разузнать о том, кто же это такие.

\- Уроки искусства с женщиной, - насмешливо сказал лейтенант. - Да, я помню.

Щёки Талиас вспыхнули.

\- Откровенно говоря, не думаю, что ему вообще было дело до женщины, - сказал интендант. - Ему просто нужен был повод для разглагольствований о… - он сделал неопределенный жест, - …картинах, об истории искусств и о всяком таком.

Прежде чем лейтенант успел ответить, интендант продолжил:

\- И ты знаешь, что он напридумывал обо всём этом? Что он может видеть в искусстве то, чего не видят другие.

\- О, поверь, я знаю, - кисло буркнул лейтенант. – Полное дерьмо.

\- Значит, он много раз очень удачно догадался, - выпалила Талиас. Слова прозвучали прежде, чем она смогла сдержать себя, и её голос прозвучал ужасающе, смущающе громко. Она безуспешно надеялась, что офицеры не услышат, но они сразу же повернулись в её сторону.

\- Что? - спросил интендант, его голос прозвучал даже громче, чем у Талиас.

\- Это опекун, - шепнул ему лейтенант.

\- Да, я вижу, кто это, - он безмолвно, с вызовом впился взглядом в Талиас, а затем внимательно рассмотрел герб семьи Митт на плече, как будто из-за него её мнение вообще ничего не стоило. – Хочешь что-то добавить, опекун? - спросил он.

Талиас откашлялась, мысленно съёжившись от того, насколько неуверенным получился звук.

\- Я сказала, что, если вы правы, то он много раз очень удачно догадался, - повторила она.

Лейтенант, воодушевленный тем, что старший офицер насел на Талиас, бросил на нее презрительный взгляд.

\- Ты-то что знаешь? - спросил он. - Ты ещё месяца здесь не провела.

\- Ну, я совершила с ним высадку на ту планету, - заметила Талиас. - Я была с ним под прикрытием, когда он изображал магистра искусств Сворно. Вы читали отчет?

Лицо интенданта потемнело.

\- Да, я как-то не подумала об этом, - сказала Талиас. Она с напускной бравадой уткнулась в тарелку с едой и начала перебирать её, стараясь скрыть дрожь в руках, вызванную этой стычкой. - Наверное, стоит всё же прочесть, - добавила она. - Это может изменить ваше мнение.

Она смутно осознавала, что они смотрят на неё, и изо всех сил старалась не обращать внимания. Когда они встали - сначала интендант, а затем лейтенант, - она не посмела поднять взгляд, убеждая себя, что они просто уходят.

Вместо этого, мгновение спустя интендант плюхнулся на свободное место рядом с ней и наклонился ближе, вторгаясь в её личное пространство.

\- Вообще-то, я знал, что ты была с ним под прикрытием, - спокойно произнёс он. - Я слышал, что ты притворялась рабыней.

Талиас снова почувствовала, как лицо вспыхнуло. Она не отрывала взгляд от пищи.

\- Поверь мне, здесь никого не удивляет, что из всего личного состава только ты заступилась за него, - сказал интендант. Он протянул руку вперед, убирая тарелку из-под её носа, и наклонился ещё ближе. - На самом деле, - начал он, - я слышал, что...

\- Интендант Преск.

Мягкий, но властный голос привлек внимание присутствующих к передней двери камбуза. Траун стоял прямо в дверном проеме, руки заложены за спину, на лице застыло вежливое, спокойное выражение.

\- Вас обыскались в отделе снабжения, - сказал Траун, медленно направившись к ним. Он поймал взгляд Талиас, пока интендант неохотно поднимался. - Лейтенант Хрилл, возвращайся на вашу позицию, - приказал Траун.

Талиас ждала, щёки всё ещё горели от стыда и слабого волнения, когда двое чиссов направились прочь. Как только оба они вышли, Траун наклонил голову, выражение его лица изменилось, в нём было нечто, похожее на заботу.

\- Не слушайте их, - сказал он, и на мгновение Талиас увидела того самого добродушного кадета, который когда-то давно присел на корточки рядом с ней и утешал, пока она плакала. Он взял тарелку с края стола, куда интендант отодвинул её, и поставил перед ней.

\- Не думаю, что _вы_ их слушаете, - пробормотала Талиас.

Он ответил на это мимолетной мягкой улыбкой.

\- Я научился не обращать внимания. Но всё же спасибо, что вмешались. Всегда приятно найти союзника в своих рядах.

Талиас кивнула и уставилась в тарелку, из-за этой стычки есть совсем перехотелось. Она ждала, пока Траун уйдет, чтобы потом выкинуть еду.

Вместо этого он сел напротив неё, с нерешительной, но яркой гримасой на лице, напоминая Талиас застенчивого щенка вольфема, который просил поиграть с ним.

\- Вам _правда_ понравился магистр искусств Сворно? - спросил он.


	4. Самакро

Площадка визуального наблюдения – пожалуй, единственное место, где можно застать Трауна - он бывал здесь чаще, чем на мостике, а «Реющий Ястреб» был настолько мал, что, как потом узнал Самакро, даже у капитана отсутствовал отдельный кабинет. Траун предпочитал не вмешиваться - частично это был его метод руководства; он доверял младшим офицерам, оставляя мостик под их командованием, не хотел стоять над душой во время смен – Самакро поначалу считал, что он просто ленится, но со временем начал ценить это.

С другой стороны – с той, о которой Самакро особо не задумывался, - несмотря на множество успешных миссий, совершённых за последние несколько месяцев, команда на мостике всё ещё не вполне доверяла _Трауну_. Многие из офицеров, которые служили под его командованием во время инцидента с вагаари, были переведены на другие корабли. Те, кто остался, либо воспринимали действия Трауна негативно, либо не знали о том, что происходило тогда, и ознакомились лишь с незасекреченными отчётами.

Площадка визуального наблюдения почти всегда была пуста. Самакро не мог сказать наверняка: была ли причина в Трауне, который работал там, либо причина и следствие поменялись местами - если площадка визуального наблюдения всегда пустовала, _почему_ бы Трауну не работать там?

На этот раз, добравшись до коридора, он обнаружил толпу оживлённо переговаривающихся рядовых и замер от удивления.

Они не видели его. Он медленно приблизился, не желая, чтобы те начали оголтело салютовать или, еще хуже, кричать: «Смирно!». Подойдя ближе, он смог расслышать каждое произнесенное слово – они вовсе не пытались понизить голоса.

\- Да, энсин, - подражая отвратительному, гнусавому ренторскому говору, сказал один из чиссов. - Но если вы посмотрите на картину _внимательнее_ , то, что увидите? Наблюдайте!

Он прижал ладонь к стене, указывая на воображаемую картину. Самакро остановился, в его груди бурлила ярость. Солдат принял картинно-уверенную позу, лениво жестикулируя, отвратительный говор был до боли узнаваем; даже если бы речь не шла об искусстве, Самакро догадался бы, что тот передразнивает Трауна. Он подошел ближе к группе, настолько рассерженный, что едва расслышал слова солдата.

\- …но, судя по пурпурному цвету, которым намалёвана картина, - продолжал солдат, - _элементарно_ сделать вывод, что в этой культуре принято лупить друг друга палками, и потому мне ясно, что они будут атаковать V-образным строем, и… Ой, что это, лейтенант? Они атакуют _двойным захватом_? – он поднес руку к уху, скорчив озадаченную гримасу. - Они что, захватили частную яхту синдика?

Всего в нескольких метрах от толпы солдат, сквозь зияющий дверной проем, выходящий на площадку визуального наблюдения, Самакро заметил самого Трауна. Его лицо было хмурым, взгляд метался туда-сюда, плечи слегка поникли. Ему было неловко. Солдаты, глумившиеся над ним в коридоре, скорее всего, не видели этого, - но Самакро с одного взгляда понял, что Траун слышит каждое слово. Траун слепо уставился в экран квестиса, старательно делая вид, что занят чтением и не слышит гогот снаружи.

Сделав быстрый, успокаивающий вдох, Самакро обошел солдата, пародировавшего отвратительный ренторский говор, и заметил, как во всей группке улыбки начали исчезать, когда они поняли, кто перед ними.

Тишина. Никаких приветствий. Никакого «смирно». Самакро посмотрел в глаза каждому солдату, многозначительно переводя взгляд на нашивки с именами. Он не потрудился скрыть хмурый взгляд, когда очередь дошла до пародиста.

\- Ждите меня в командной каюте, мичман, - ледяным тоном приказал он.

Фальшивая, самоуверенная поза солдата осела. Его лицо побледнело. Самакро прошёл мимо него, не сказав больше ни слова, не дожидаясь, пока все они разойдутся - он знал, что они и так разбегутся, как только он ступит на площадку визуального наблюдения. Он нажал кнопку на панели управления, закрывая за собой дверь, и только её щелкающий звук заставил Трауна оторвать взгляд от квестиса, на его лице отразилась смесь тревоги и благодарности.

\- Капитан, - спокойно сказал он.

\- Старший капитан, - приветствовал Самакро, чувствуя, как гнев ослабевает и остывает, превращаясь во что-то такое, чему сложно было дать определение. Он наблюдал за Трауном, который, казалось, в свою очередь изучал и его; спустя долгое время черты лица Трауна разгладились, и все следы эмоций были намеренно стёрты.

\- Чем я могу вам помочь? - спросил он, вновь взглянув в экран квестиса. Голос был спокойным и поставленным, а поза слегка расслаблена, как будто то глумление ему вовсе не мешало. Или словно он и до этого всё это слышал, но был больше обеспокоен реакцией Самакро, чем тем, что говорили солдаты.

Глядя на совершенно бесстрастное лицо Трауна, Самакро сообразил, что не может вспомнить, зачем, собственно, пришёл.


	5. Зиара (Ар’алани)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Маленький спойлер-дисклеймер: полное имя Ар'алани до того, как она покинула свою Правящую семью и стала адмиралом чисского флота, - Иризи'ар'алани. Среднее имя - Зиара.

Воспитанный представитель семьи Иризи никогда не проявит неуважения к гостю. По-видимому, никто не удосужился уведомить об этом Зирфана, дядю Зиары. К сожалению… Как только она в сопровождении Трауна переступила порог, губы Зирфана изогнулись в надменной ухмылке, и эта гримаса так и застыла на его лице до конца ночи.

Траун, конечно же, внешне не подал виду. Когда Зирфан обнаружил их в галерее дедушки, Траун без колебаний повернулся к нему – тем не менее, Зиара знала, что он, должно быть, заметил неприязнь Зирфана. Большинство чиссов старалось избегать Зирфана, будто прокажённого.

\- Аристокра, - коротко поклонившись, сердечно приветствовал Траун.

Зирфан не ответил на поклон.

\- Что это за говор такой, коммандер? - спросил он.

\- Младший капитан, - поправила Зиара.

\- Вы родом из Теартерры? - продолжал Зирфан, сделав вид, что не расслышал, и приподнял бровь. – Из Джамирона?

\- Почти, - сказал Траун, пропустив мимо ушей все оскорбления. – Из Рентора.

\- Простите, вы сказали _из Ригара_? - переспросил Зирфан, как будто не совсем верно расслышал. Он приложил ладонь к уху. – Прошу прощения, юноша, ваш говор настолько сильный, что трудно…

\- Рентор, - твёрдым голосом отчеканила Зиара, её речь была такой же чистой и чёткой, как у Трауна. Он научился идеально имитировать её манеру произношения со времён учёбы в Тахариме, и у него это прекрасно получалось на протяжении всей ночи, несмотря на мелкие шпильки, которые пытался вставить Зирфан. - Капитан Траун родом из Рентора.

\- Хм, - хмыкнул Зирфан, тон голоса ясно давал понять, что, по его мнению, это позор.

С тонко замаскированным неодобрением он оглядел Трауна с головы до ног, а затем повернулся к авидичианской картине, которую тот изучал несколько минут назад.

\- Конечно, я не удивлен, обнаружив вас здесь, - произнёс он, голос его звучал чуть более вежливо. - Иризи внимательно следят за вашей карьерой, Траун. С тех самых пор, когда вы чуть не уничтожили карьеру Зиары.

Траун промолчал, и Зиара была уверена: он знал, что тогда в Тахариме из-за его так называемого «жульничества» её карьера как никогда была близка к краху, если можно было так выразиться. Зирфан дал им короткую паузу для ответа, а затем продолжил.

\- Ученый-искусствовед, командующий своим собственным кораблем, - мягко отметил он. - Замечательно, не так ли? Хотя… - он склонил голову, окинув взглядом картину, как будто какой-то её элемент смутил его. Траун бросил бесстрастный взгляд на Зиару, мол он раскусил очевидную игру аристокры. - …полагаю, что сегодня в Ксапларе проходило слушание на высшем уровне, верно?

На этот раз пауза, которую он выдержал, оказалась значительно более напряженной. Зиара почувствовала, что начинает заводиться, адреналин бурлил в крови, словно перед боем. Из всего, что Зирфан мог бы припомнить – он выбрал именно сегодняшнее событие, ведь рана от него была свежа…

\- Верно, - мягко подтвердил Траун.

\- А, - резко хмыкнул Зирфан, взглянув на Зиару и подняв бровь. – И что же в итоге? Ещё одно быстрое повышение, младший капитан?

Траун не сразу собрался для ответа, но, когда он наконец открыл рот, его голос звучал ровно и безэмоционально.

\- На этот раз без повышения, - сказал он. - Трое присяжных настаивали на нём, однако комиссия не смогла прийти к соглашению. Кое-кто настаивал на понижении в звании или на полном отстранении от службы.

\- Ну, вы же не можете понравиться всем, - сказал Зирфан, в его, казалось бы, сочувственном тоне сквозила тягучая насмешка, резанувшая по ушам. - По крайней мере, вы всё ещё на командной должности.

Тишина затянулась. Зиара прикусила внутреннюю сторону щеки, стараясь не сверлить дядю злобным взглядом. Траун, со своей стороны, старательно сохранял бесстрастность, держал позу расслабленной.

\- Как называется ваш корабль? - бросил Зирфан, явно разочарованный отсутствием реакции.

\- «Боко», - ответил Траун. - Патрульный корабль. - Поскольку Зирфан, очевидно, не собирался просто так слезать с темы, он добавил: - Я больше не командую этим кораблём. Меня перевели под командование старшего капитана Зиары, на мостик на борту «Паралы».

Он указал на Зиару. Несмотря на то, что Зирфан наверняка должен был быть в курсе, если уже знал, что Трауна отстранили от командования, его лицо немного потемнело. Он быстро взял себя в руки.

\- Что ж, пожалуй, так даже лучше, - приободрился он. - Еще немного практики, чуть больше опыта… Скажите, Траун, вы когда-нибудь думали о повышении квалификации?

О нет. Зиара знала, к чему всё идёт. Она заметила, как Траун моргнул, изучая лицо Зирфана.

\- Повышении квалификации? – непонимающе переспросил он.

\- Ну… - Зирфан встал в пол-оборота и указал на картину позади. - С искусством всё в порядке, даже отлично, но это не то увлечение, которое помогло бы вам заполучить командную должность. Сейчас большинство курсантов Тахарима изучают более сложные дисциплины, которые оттачивают ум, улучшают навыки. Зиара, например, уже старший капитан, и _она_ обучалась…

\- Военной стратегии, - холодно перебила Зиара. - Как и Траун. В Тахариме не изучают историю искусств. Данные, об искусствоведческом образовании Трауна, - не более чем слухи, дядя, и я разочарована, узнав, что кто-то из вашего окружения намеренно дезинформирует вас. Возможно, совместными усилиями мы с Трауном сможем точно выяснить, кто это, - она сделала паузу, давая ему время на ответ. Когда он не воспользовался шансом, она добавила: - Если захочешь.

\- Нет, - мягко, но без энтузиазма ответил Зирфан, одарив Трауна странным взглядом, в его глазах плясали опасные огоньки. - В этом нет необходимости. Благодарю, Зиара.

\- Предложение остаётся в силе, - сказала Зиара. Выпрямив спину, она добавила: - Наверное вам будет интересно узнать, что оценки, которые получил Траун по военной стратегии, превысили максимальные показатели любого другого выпускника Академии. Мои в том числе.

Зирфан коротко кивнул, выражение его лица исказилось, будто он съел тарелку кислых фруктов.

\- Разумеется, - сказал он. - Что ж, Зиара, сожалею, но нашу беседу придётся прервать. До конца ночи мне нужно успеть посетить конференцию в Ксапларе. Надеюсь скоро увидеть тебя снова, - он кивнул Трауну. - И твоего гостя конечно же.

Они наскоро распрощались. Когда за Зирфаном закрылась дверь галереи, Траун и Зиара вновь повернулись к авидичианской картине. Пока он рассматривал произведение искусства, она изучала его, ища возможные признаки раздражения или неловкости.

Тщетно. Наконец, Траун нарушил тишину, издав тихий вздох, который она не смогла прочесть.

\- Почему все думают, что я искусствовед? - пробормотал он.


	6. Илай и Кэрин

_Плечи коммандера Вэнто напрягаются. Его лицо вспыхивает, сильнее всего краснея в выступах вокруг скул, а затем внезапно бледнеет. Его поза выражает либо гнев, либо нерешительность._

\- Не то чтобы я хотел оскорбить вас, адмирал, - повернувшись к Трауну, сказал гранд-адмирал Посск. Самодовольная ухмылка играла на его губах, и он рассеяно отхлебнул коньяка. - Имперский флот может показаться жестоким зверем, особенно для… - его глаза осмотрели Трауна с ног до головы, ненавязчиво намекая на синий цвет кожи и алые глаза, - ...не таких, - закончил он.

\- Действительно, - подтвердил Траун.

_Лицо коммодора Фаро по-прежнему красное, её плечи направлены вперед, мускулы напряжены. Её нижние веки дёргаются вверх. Глаза сужаются. Её поза выражает сдержанность._

Посск изучал Трауна, очевидно, ища другой способ вонзить иглу под кожу, ведь принижение его талантов и намёк на особое отношение не сработали.

\- Я слышал, вы увлекаетесь искусством, - нейтральным голосом произнёс он наконец.

Не было причин отрицать это. Траун чуть склонил голову.

\- Адмирал флота Донассиус рассказал мне, что перед боем вы тратите часы на его изучение, - отметил Посск. Он дал Трауну время, чтобы тот подтвердил или, возможно, начал оправдывать свои действия. Когда Траун промолчал, Посск спросил: - Как вы думаете, разумно ли тратить время на такое?

Фаро и Вэнто, выражая негодование, напряженно застыли рядом с Трауном.

\- Изучение произведений искусства часто может привести к более глубокому пониманию тактики культуры, - мягко ответил Траун. - Эти два понятия часто переплетаются. Возможно, адмирал флота Донассиус также может свидетельствовать об эффективности моего метода в битве на острове Скрим.

\- Хм.

Глаза Посска сузились. Губы превратились в тонкую линию. Фаро и Вэнто, стоявшие по обе стороны от Трауна, слегка расслабились. Затем, сухо улыбнувшись и сделав очередной глоток коньяка, Посск отвёл взгляд.

\- Это объясняет ваш успех в Бэтонне, - небрежно бросил он. - Кто знает, сколько повстанцев могло бы сбежать, если бы не ваше изучение искусства?

Лицо Трауна оставалось бесстрастным. Он слегка опустил подбородок, признавая заявление Посска, но не соглашаясь с ним, – но и не возражая. Упоминание Бэтонна намеренно и слишком свежо; оно открыло в его памяти пропасть, которую он предпочёл бы не вспоминать, пропасть, заполненную телами мирных жителей и обнаруженным трупом Ночного Лебедя. Заявление Посска, замаскированное под комплимент, обнажало всё то, что Траун считал своим провалом на Бэтонне и то, что он предпочитал не обсуждать с кем бы то ни было. По тому, как Фаро напряглась, а Вэнто тяжело вздохнул, он понял, что именно, по их мнению, пытался сказать Посск: ужасные смерти, потеря потенциального и исключительно умного союзника, бессмысленная резня тридцати тысяч мирных жителей.

Ему и раньше наносили столь же болезненные удары - на самом деле, гораздо худшие удары, и он с тем же изяществом справлялся с ними. Ему время от времени припоминали конфликты с лайоаоинцами и вагаари, поэтому он даже _не вздрогнул_ , когда Посск упомянул Бэтонн. Когда к ним присоединился сенатор, Траун пригубил вина и с радостью сменил тему, не обращая внимания на повисшее в воздухе напряжение или, возможно, предпочитая не замечать его.

Но в прошлом всегда был кто-то, кто пытался заступиться за него: Ар'алани или Трасс, или Ба'киф, затем Самакро или Талиас, и даже _Че’ри_. Он так и не научился _ожидать_ поддержки, но ценил её каждый раз, когда кто-либо из них принимал удар на себя.

Он мельком взглянул на Фаро, затем на Вэнто; его оценивающий взгляд был слишком быстрым, чтобы кто-либо из них заметил. Лицо Фаро побледнело; Вэнто снова покраснел. Они слушали монолог сенатора, но в их напряжённых позах, прежде всего, читались две эмоции: облегчение и стыд. Они промолчали – оттого и стыд; и они не получили выговор за невысказанные слова – отсюда и облегчение.

Траун мог не винить их. В Имперском флоте не место офицерам, посмевшим перечить гранд-адмиралам. Промолчав, они оба приняли верное решение. Его защита – вовсе не их забота, они беспокоились о себе, о своей карьере. В таком случае самое разумное тактическое решение – держать язык за зубами.

Он говорил себе, что больше всего в друзьях и коллегах ценит умение принимать мудрые тактические решения. Затем, когда он обнаружил, что на деле получалось не совсем так, он пересмотрел этот тезис и исправил его:

Он больше _не нуждался_ в поддержке. Фаро и Вэнто сделали всё, что в их силах.


End file.
